A Lesson in Humility
by Zombieloki
Summary: Edge thought he was the best. He was stronger and faster than all the other adult Spectrobes. But his arrogance goes too far when he challenges an evolved Spectrobe and that Spectrobe decides to teach him just how weak he really is.


A Lesson in Humility

Rating: T

Warnings: Violence and a bit of language

Disclaimer:  I don't own Spectrobes… but all the Spectrobes in this story are from my team on the game.

A/N: HA! I'm actually posting something that was on my To-Do list! This story is kinda based on something I do with my Spectrobes in my Game. I'll only give them a name after they've reached their Evolved form, but for some reason I named my Grilden before it Evolved… Enjoy ^_^

"What do you say to me?!"

The Grilden called Edge shouted as he turned around to face the Spectrobe that had just spoken. They were in a special server on Lab computer, one made for all the Spectrobes to train and mock-battle on their own. The part they were in right now appeared as a large blue gymnasium.

A Spikanor stepped forward. "I said: You are of no use to Rallen and his quest to destroy the Krawl. The day he relies on you will be the day of his untimely death." He said in a deadly calm voice. This particular Spikanor had been Rallen's first Spectrobe, and was the strongest of Rallen's Evolved Spectrobes.

Dispite this, Edge showed no fear on either of his faces. Instead both sneered at Mace. "You dare pick a fight with me? I'll cut you to ribbons! Then Rallen will acknowledge me as the best!"

Mace's partner, a Zozanero, stepped between the two. "Enough," he growled, "We have enough trouble hunting down the Krawl without fighting among ourselves. Cease your quarrelling at once."

One of Edge's heads turned on him, the other stayed fixed on Mace. "You dare order me around, Mach?! I'll slash you up, too!" the head looking at the Zozanero growled.

"Hey!" another voice piped up. "You can't threaten Mach like that!" Edge knew who the voice belonged to without even looking. It was the newly evolved Zozane, Kiro. He had earned his name only on Mach's request. When Mach had been trying to reach his Evolved stage in the Incubator, Kiro had been in the same room trying to reach his Adult form. They had a large amount of respect for each other.

Both of Edge's heads turned on Kiro. "I just did. What are you gonna do about it?" He sneered. He would turn this stupid Spectrobe into an example of his power.

"Bastard!" Kiro shouted, lunging at Edge, claws outstretched.

Edge had to admit Kiro was fast. If he had not been expecting the attack, he would have taken considerable damage before he knew what had happened. But instead, he ducked and brought one of his bladed arms slashing upwards, cutting open Kiro's unprotected stomach with ease.

The scent of blood filled the air as the crimson substance splattered onto Edge and the floor around him. Kiro fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Mach was immediately at his side, comforting the young Spectrobe. "Damn you!" he hissed, looking up at the blood soaked Edge.

Edge just shrugged. "The weak will always get picked off first, that's just how--"

"That's it!" Mace growled, cutting Edge's sentence short. "If it's a fight you want, you shall get it. You will learn that there is more to fighting than power and arrogance." His crimson eyes flashed dangerously.

"Heh! Finally!" Edge shouted, lunging at the Spikanor. Jumping above Mace, Edge slashed at him with the blades on his arms.

Not at all surprised by the unannounced attack, Mace easily blocked the attacks with his horns and counter-attacked by slamming his clawed fist into the hard shell protecting Edge's stomach. A small crack formed on contact and Edge was thrown back but no major damage was taken.

Smirking, Edge recovered in mid-air and landed on all fours. "Is that the best you got?" he scoffed.

The taunts had no effect on Mace. "Your shell is cracked. I suggest you give up before you get hurt." He replied calmly.

"Don't preach to me!" Edge snarled, standing up, "You'll be the one giving up before this is over!"

Mace sighed. "Very well. But don't blame me if you get hurt. Remember, I warned you." He growled, spinning around and swinging his mace-like tail at Edge.

Believing his own tail could block the attack, Edge lifted it up but misjudged how fast Mace's tail was and took the blow directly to the side of his second head. "Shit!" he spat, staggering backwards. Shaking his head (the one that had been struck) to recover, Edge glared up at Mace. "Die!" he howled, lunging at the Spikanor.

The fight continued on for several minutes with neither side taking damage. This wasn't because they were of equal power. It was because Mace was only playing with Edge, and he was making rather obvious to him. Mace's goal was to show teach Edge true power and it was starting to piss Edge off.

"Fight back, bastard!" Edge howled, slashing at Mace.

Mace sighed again. "Very well." He pulled back his arm before slamming his clawed fist once again into the same spot on Edge's stomach, this time with force. The claws easily broke through Edge's shell.

The first thing Edge felt was the blood spurting out of his stomach. It took his brains a few seconds before they could register the immense amount pain. When they had, he let out a loud roar as he collapsed to the floor.

Mace barely looked at him before turning away. "You won't be fighting for a while. Use that time to reflect on what you have learned from this fight." He said calmly before walking over to Kiro to inspect his wound.

Edge stared up at the virtual ceiling above him. He had learned something alright. He had learned the true power Evolved Spectrobes held. Once he evolved, he'd be unstoppable. Edge mused over those thoughts as he slowly slipped out of consciousness.

Well, what did you think? It turned out a little differently than I expected, but I still like it ^_^

Now please click that little green button and write up a review. Criticism is always welcome as long as it is nice and might help me improve ^_^


End file.
